Rockman Exe Truth or Dare!
by Amaterasu Ai
Summary: It's Rockman Exe. Truth or Dare! Here, you can get the characters to do funny things, reveal secrets maybe , do embarrsing things, and more! Submit your truths and/or dares! Rated T to be safe and because of the crazy minds out there.
1. Introduction

Rockman Exe. Truth or Dare!

I own what I own; all official characters belong to Capcom.

**BEGIN INTRODUCTION**

"Hello everyone! I am Nylorac-chan, the authoress of this story and your hostess of this truth or dare story! That's right! This is a truth or dare story. You readers will send in truths and dares for our favorite characters and they will do the truth or dares!"

"I'm Rosesade, if you haven't read Nylorac-chan's other stories, I am Laika's little sister. I will be your co-hostess! We will start off this show when we get at least 5-10 dares or truths all together, hopefully by at least 3 reviewers."

"If you are wondering why Rosesade and I are your hostesses, that's because we're not official characters! Please review and we will have, um, maybe 2-6 characters at a time with us. If no reviews come in by 2 weeks, then we'll just make a few random ones or use some that aren't used in other stories, but mentioned in the review……"

"This story will end at we-don't-know-what-chapter. Pick any character you want and don't forget the navis!"

"That reminds me. Plug-in Music Transmission!"

"Hello! I'm Music! Nylorac-chan's navi! A few words for you readers. "Please read, review and submit truths or dares! We can't go on if you don't!"

**END INTRODUCTION**

If you want a mental image of Rosesade, a teal haired girl, same color eyes as Laika, wears pink shirt and teal skirt.

The setting of this truth or dare will be in, uh….um…..in a room with three couches and two doors. What is the second one for? Find out in the next chapter!


	2. First Part of this T&D Story

_**The First Part of this T&D Story**_

**BEGIN CHAPTER**

"First part of this story! Should be interesting, right Rosesade?" Rosesade turns off the lights, "Yup, can't wait! The dares on the list are going to be interseting.

The two quieted down as Netto, Enzan, Laika, and Princess Pride comes into the dark room.

"Nylorac? Why did you call us here?" called out Enzan. Lights turn on as the awsome authoress said, "Hello and welcome, friends! Please sit down! Rosesade will explain as I make sure you can't get out!" Nylorac leaves while the others look at each other and sat down.

"Hello! You know me as Rosesade! Nice to see you again! You are going to be forced to do truths or dares!" Laika looks at his sister obviously, "What if we don't want to?"

"Then Nylorac and I will shove you all into that door over there!" said Rosesade as she points to the second door. "What's in there?" asked Pride and Netto. "A very, very, very small room that has a small bed and the only floor space can fit about two people standing side-by-side! For your navis, well, they'll be with us," says Rosesade as Nylorac returns.

"Okay, let's get started. I numbered the list of dares and truths that I will use that I have so far. I picked #10 for some reason. Okay, Netto, what do you think when people pair you up with Enzan instead of Meiru-chan?"

Netto gives an odd look, "What do you mean?" "How do I say this, um." Nylorac whispers something in Netto's ear.

"THEY DO THAT?!" yells Netto. "Of course, you just don't notice," says Rosesade. Netto tries to calm down, "W-well, I think….how do I put this into words? Well, I think you people should NEVER even THOUGHT of yaoi! That's disgusting! I hate Enzan!"

"Hikari, if you looked at what's happened in the past, then we don't hate each other, we're, er, "friends," but true, it is disgusting," says Enzan, surprisingly calm even though he almost made a gagging noise. "Okay, enough of that one, Rosesade, you get to ask the next one."

"Okay, I'll read the list and see which one is the most interesting." Rosesade looks at the list, "Hmmm…….ah, this one is good. Enzan, who do you like better? Yaito or Anetta? And, hai, you have to answear or **all** of you are going in the second room that we will call the closet."

"Um, okay, well, I guess if I had to choose, remember, I am only saying this because I have to, I don't really like any of them. I repeat, I'm only saying this because-" "Just answear the damn question, Iuujin," inturupts Rosesade.

"W-well, fine, if I had to, then it would be Anetta." "Tell us why, it's not part of the question, but I just want to know."

"One, Laika, I hate your sister. Two, because she was there a lot during the Dark Blues incedient," says Enzan, saying the second part slowly.

"Okay! Nylorac-chan's turn to ask the question before we get fluffy here! Uh….we should get to Laika and Searchman! Right Rosesade?"

"No fair, I wanted to torture Laika…" "Fine, for this dare, we'll bring in Meiru-chan." Meiru enters, looking confused, "Why am I here?"

"Meiru! This is my truth or dare fan fic. Rosesade and I are hosting it. This dare I don't feel like saying out loud, but I will say who put it on the list," Nylorac whispers in Meiru's ear. "NANI?! Wh-wh-what if I don't want to do that?!"

"Then Rosesade and I will shove you **all** into the closet. In the closet is a small bed and enough floor space for two people to stand side by side. Now, go in there with Netto. Come out when you're done and Netto," she whispers something into his ear and after she was done, he looked like he would pass out right there.

Rosesade and Nylorac push the two in the closet and closes the door. "For you readers and the rest of you guys, Meiru has to strip for Netto," says Rosesade.

"Okay…..while I makes sure they can't get out, Rosesade will ask another question."

"Okay, I want a truth or dare with Laika or Searchman. (Looks at list) No, the closet is taken," Laika and the others look at each other with faces mixed with horror, very, very, very, little amusment, and the I-think-you're-screwed look.

A thump sound inturupts everyone's thoughts. Everyone looks over to see Nylorac push against the door that was trying to open. "You have to stay in there until she's done Netto! I don't care how painful it is, but we try to listen to the readers!"

Silence.

More Silence.

Even More Silence.

More Silence With A Touch of Horror.

Rosesade sweatdrops as the door stops trying to open, "Well, that's nice to know. Back to you guys here. Ah! Found one! Searchman, this one is to you, if you had to be someone else's navi other then Laika, who would you chose?"

Searchman looks thoughtful, "Well….I guess, well….maybe Enzan-san? Or Laika-san's uncle? I don't really know," said Searchman thoughtfully and slowly.

"We have an answear at least. Okay, Nylorac, do you think you can ask a question?"

"Sure, but you have to hold the list," says Nylorac. Rosesade walks over and holds the list in front of Nylorac. "Okay, here's one, here's one. Rockman, this is for you. They dare you to go on a date with Medi."

"No! Not that! Please! Don't torture Rockman by making him go out with that female-navi-hitler!" yells Roll as she glues herself to Rockman.

"Well, to bad, you're going to-" she was inturupted by a thump, "have to," finished Nylorac, "Well, I'm too afraid of opening the closet to find out what that was. So…let's bring Medi here."

Medi appears on the screen, "Hello, what do you need?" she asked cheerfully. "Hello Medi. I am Music. We are hosting a truth or dare fanfiction. Rockman is supposed to do on a date with you. Tell us how it goes when you get back. Rockman, Medi chooses where you guys go, and Medi, make sure he comes back here all safe and sound!" says Music with sarcasem happieness.

"See you next chapter Rockman!" says the two hostesses as Music hold back Roll. "Okay, Rosesade. Go ahead while I figure out how to check on the two. Um…are you done Meiru?"

"Okay, we'll go on. Here's a good one so Roll won't be lonely! Music, can you excute the dare we call _Playing Forte_?"

Music nods, "Sure, make take a while. Why don't you tell the others and Roll." Music plugs herself in and leaves the others wondering.

"Roll, we dare you to go on a date with Forte." "NANI?!" yells Roll as the others widen their eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll place a tracker on you in case something goes wrong," says Rosesade as she picks up Meiru's PET.

"Okay Meiru, are you done?" "H-hai!" says Meiru, trying to be louder.

"The tracker is a belt?" asked Roll. "Yeah, we're not planting a bug." Nylorac opens the closet door and we see Meiru getting off the bed and stepping out of the closet.

Netto, well…..he was passed out and on the floor, almost in the small space under the bed. "Okay, someone want to get him out?" asked Nylorac as she opens the door wider.

Silence.

"Oh, and Meiru, Roll has to go on a date with Forte. The belt is a tracker in case something bad happens. "NANI?!"

"That's exactly what Roll said," commented Rosesade. "We'll leave Netto in there for now. Okay!"

"HIDE MEEEEEEEEE!" yells Music as she returns with a signal so strong you could see it following her.

"What are you doing?" asks Pride. "Oh, I'm putting out an obvious signal. I got Forte mad and if I'm right and he's smart enough to guess where I'm hiding, then he'll be here ready to kill me. I'll be cutting my signal off and hiding at Higure's shop's network. See you when Roll and Forte are gone!"

Music shuts off her signal and disappeares. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Forte appears and sends off a Hell's Rolling and the others dodge it.

"Have any of you seen a light blue female navi with a red ribbon around her waist?" he asked as dark flames formed in his hands.

"Actully, Forte-san, this is a truth or dare fanfiction. You must go on a date with Roll."

This is what is going on inside Roll's digital head. 'NOOOOOO!!! MY DIGITAL LIFE IS OVER! HE'S GOING TO DELETE ME!'

"NANI?!" asked Forte. If looks could kill, then they would have all died a very, very, very, painful death.

"Roll, Forte, you know each other, uh…as enemies. You can go now and Forte, if you don't go, we'll take your powers away. Being the authoress, I have powers that can hurt you!"

The others would have laughed, buuuuut they were in the truth or dare situation and didn't know their fate.

"Ja ne! Maybe sayonara. Gomen Roll, but we don't really feel all that bad. Have a good time!" Roll and Forte disappear.

"My turn! Okay, as the authoress, I will pick randomly and if I don't like it or it isn't what I want at the moment, I'll pick again." Nylorac closes her eyes and picks a random one.

"Ah! I got one of the ones I wanted! Maybe because it was at the bottom and I pointed at the bottom! Hehe… Okay, we now bring in Elec-san and his wife Ann Electil!"

_Play the Jepardy theme song 50 times or more as we wait for them to come._

"We're here," says Ann as she and her husband comes in.

"Welcome! Ann-san, Elec-san! I am Nylorac! This is a truth or dare fanfiction! May we speak to Elecman, Elec Hakushaku?"

"Okay! Plug-in! Elecman! Transmission!" Elecman appears on the screen in the room. "Elecman, oh wait!" She presses a button and Music returns.

"Okay! What question-" she sees the list, "Okay, Elecman, who would you rather have as a NetOp? Elec-san? Or Ann-san?" Elecman looks thoughtful for well…about 3 seconds.

"The truth is Ann-san. She operates me well and I am stronger when I am operated by her." The marriered couple looks at each other.

"Well, as Nylorac-chan, I will let Ann-san have Elecman for a week!" "Hai, thank you Nyloorik, or whatever your name is," says Ann, then she turns to her husband, "I told you I operate him better."

"You trained with him ever since you got him a year after we got married!" argued Elec-san. "Well, I started training with him because you were always away with World 3! It broke my heart when I saw Elecman evil with you! You don't even have a decent job!"

"You guys fight like an old maried couple and act like Elecman is your son!" yelled Rosesade. "They kind of are, Rosesade and they do treat Elecman like a son," said Laika.

"I knew that, why do you think I said it?" sh asked as she pulled a lever that came out of nowhere. The two disappeared through a trap door.

"Okay, now it's-" "Where am I?" groaned Netto. "Oh, Netto! We're out here!" Netto crawls out of the closet then stands up and walks over to sit on the couch.

"That was the most horrorable thing I ever went through! I know it's Meiru-chan and she wasn't ugly, but it was just too much to take in at once."

"Netto, Meiru is in the room, you know. Actully, she's sitting right across from you," says Rosesade as they both turn pink. Meiru scoots over to sit next to Netto.

"Okay! My turn! Hmm….these are interesting. Okay! Laika, Catilena1890 and I and probably a few other people dare you to go into the closet and play seven minutes in heaven with a random girl! I know who you have on your mind, buuuut I'm going to burst you bubble, or break your ice cube since you live in Sharo, and have Nylorac pick a random girl to play that with!"

Nylorac goes to the center of the room, closes her eyes, and spins around with her arm out. She stopped randomly and opens her eyes. "Wow, not even close," comments Rosesade with a laugh.

"I'm not a girl!" yells Netto as Nylorac tried again. She stopped and opened her eyes, "Okay, you're female! Get in there with Laika!" Rosesade started laughing. "I am **not** a female!" yelled Enzan. "I know just kidding," says Nylorac as she tried again and as Rosesade continued laughing.

She stopped and heard Rosesade stop laughing and Laika let out a small laugh.

She opened her eyes to see Rosesade with her arms crossed over her chest, "No way in hell are you making me play 7 minutes in Heaven with my brother."

"Why? You're a female," asked Nylorac. "Okay, I'm going to change something. We are combinding Catilena-san's and one Kasuchi, Koichi-san's dare. Laika, I dare you to," she pointed to Laika, then Pride, then she clapped her hands together and clapped them a few times.

"I'm going to kill you some day," said Laika as he turned pink as Pride stood up and got into the closet with him.

"That's what my brother and I say to each other!" said Nylorac. "Don't kill me, kill Catilena-san and Kasuchi, Koichi-san. You might have a hard time finding them out of about 700,000,000,000 people, though," said Rosesade as she started to close the door.

"I won't kill them because they aren't forcing me to do this," he mumbled as the door was closed and a chair was placed up against it.

"We don't really need the chair, but they might break open the door on acceident."

Everyone stared at Rosesade for a while.

"Um… How about we do one more and then we'll wait until tomorrow to do some more."

"Okay, Nylorac-chan's turn! Enzan Iuujin and Meiru Sakura get up here!" Enzan and Meiru exchanged glances before stepping up.

She whispered to them as Rosesade took her place at the couch behind the desk, "Netto, you have to watch Enzan and Meiru," Rosesade clapped her hands a few times instead of finishing the sentence.

"**NANI?!" **cried the three.

"W-where would we be "doing this?" asked Enzan, trying to be calm.

"I forgot my brother is in the closet. Well, you could "do it" behind the couch. Either that or in a guest bedroom."

"Guest bedroom is better. So we won't have to watch." A door in the wall opens when Nylorac pressed another button, "The guest bedroom is in there. We'll see you in the morning and we'll tell the readers about you're navis in a second."

The door closes as Rosesade says, "I'm pretty sure Laika and Pride are actully "doing it" instead of trying to trick us. Anyways, Laika and Pride are in the closet "doing it."

"Enzan and Meiru are also "doing it" while Netto has to watch."

"Roll is on a date with Forte. You won't hear from her until the morning, like you won't here from the rest of them until the morning."

"Rockman is on a date with Medi. You all can probably guess that he can't escape her even if he tried."

"Blues and Searchman, well…we should give a dare of our own to keep them busy," says Rosesade as Nylorac nods.

"Okay, um….I dare Searchman to jump in to Searchman FanGirl Pit," says Nylorac a a hole opens and Searchman is shoved in by Music.

"I dare Blues to um…play night in heaven with Music. I changed it from 7 minutes because he has to be ocupied for the night. So, see you two in the morning!"

The two are shoved into a cyber closet just like the real closet.

"We're going to sleep now! Please add more dares and truths to our list!"

**END CHAPTER**

Arigato to **Catilena1890**! **Sam Hikari**! **Kasuchi, Koichi**! For reviewing.

Note to Sam Hikari: We will be using the rest of you're dares and truths, but we're saving them for the next chapter!

Note to Catilena1890: Thanks for the update! Can't wait to read "An Unlikely Friendship"! Hope you don't mind we combinded your dare with Kasuchi, Koichi.

We did 13 dares and truths! Rosesade and I are proud of it. This may be short to some of you, but it took me about, hm..maybe 3,4, or 5 hours since I was also listening to music. I might post again tomorrow, depending on if I have enough dares and truths.

Good night minna-san!


	3. The Romunny and Funance Chapter

_**The Romunny or Funance Chapter **_

(Romance and funny or funny and romance)

**BEGIN CHAPTER**

"Ohayo Minna-san! Music and I will host this chapter because Nylorac stayed up too late to host the other chapter!" says Rosesade as she enters, "Let's have a lookie at what the others are doing, what say?"

Rosesade knocks on closet door, "Laika! You and Pride done?! We have to get this chapter moving along!"

Silence.

"Okay, let's just hope their done so I can open the door." Rosesade slowly opens the door, "The results aren't that bad, I guess. Laika is probably happy, buuuuuut I just have to break his ice cube. **LAIKA, PRIDE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**"

Laika shot up and saw who yelled. "Hello, Laika, how was your night?"

"Shut up," says Laika as he turns a light shade of pink. "Okay, buuuut at least you're not Netto."

"What happened?" asks Pride as she wakes up and sits up. "Last night we dared you to-" Laika clapped his hand over Rosesade's mouth. "We were forced to sleep in the closet, l-let's go back to the couch."

Laika and Pride go back to the couch as the cyber closet door opens. We see Music and Blues sitting on the bed glaring at Rosesade, even though they wear visors.

"If I were real, Laika would be an only child," says Music. "Um…where's Searchman?" asks Laika. "Check in the pit labled "Searchman FanGirl Pit," says Music.

"WHAT?!"

"How about we give you some breakfast while we check on the others," says Music as she presses a button.

"Okay, let's check on the three. Where's Knightman?" Pride turns on her PET, "Since you said that we're on the T&D fanfic, I turned off my PET."

"Oh, well, I know we'll check on the three." Rosesade presses a button and the door opens. "Netto, Enzan, Meiru, are you done?!" she hollers.

No response and silence.

"Hikari, Iuujin, Sakura, are you done?!" she hollers, "Oh, God, I hope their done." She steps in and take a peek and after 5 seconds, she runs out again.

"Just have breakfast while we get all the navis."

_1 ½ hours later… _

"Okay, we all have coffee, or juice. Let's begin. While Forte is still here, Forte-san, Rockman, how were your dates?" asked Music with fake happiness.

"I liked it, it was great!" says Medi. "Navi hitler," muttered Roll.

"Well, it wasn't that bad. I don't have a girlfriend at least, but I have this feeling someone likes me. We went to the movies, and um…it was actully kind of nice."

"My digital life is ruined!" says Roll. "Roll, shut up, and Forte-san, what did you think?" asks Music as she presses a button that made Medi disappear.

"That you should never go out with your enemy's friend," says Forte with annoyence in his voice. "I thought that Forte does know how to have fun….IF I LIKED NET BATTLING FOR FUN!"

"You'd rather fight me without your pathetic operator? You navis are so weak to depend on your operators while I fight on my own."

"Okay, that's nice to know. Rockman and Medi, glad you had a good time. Okay, next dare. Roll, we dare you to kiss Forte on the lips for as long as possible without getting deleted or breaking away," says Rosesade.

"I wish I wasn't a navi!"

"Why do you say that, Roll?" asked Rockman. "Because navis don't need to breath!" yells Roll. "Just hurry up and start." Music pushes Roll over to Forte.

They start kissing and Forte looked like he would kill if Roll wasn't there trying to hold him back from deleting her.

"That might be a while so into the cyber closet." Music pushes them as we go on.

"Okay, leeeeet's have a lookie here, what say?" Rosesade picks up list.

"How about this one? You get to make your brother suffer in a way," says Music, "Netto, we dare you to burn Laika-san's hat."

"All right! The first fun one!" yells Netto as he runs up to Laika and grabs the hat off his head. Laika get's up and chases him.

"Netto! Catch!" Rosesade throws a box of matches. Netto catches it and lights a match and burns Laika's hat.

"**NETTO!**"

Laika runs after Netto, ready to strangle him. The hat was know nothing more then ashes. The only trace that the hat was ever there was the small pin in the shape of a star.

"Okay, now Laika, you would enjoy this one!" says Rosesade as she brings out a big box, "Look inside the box and I'll explain."

Laika opens the box and takes out a paintball gun. "Laika, I won't need to dare you to do this. Here's a paintball gun as you see, have fun taking revenge on Netto."

Laika grins almost evily and starts chasing after Netto. "Everyone duck!" yells Rosesade as everyone ducks down and covers their heads with the pillows on the couch as Laika starts shooting Netto.

_3 hours later…_

"Can I get more amo?" asked Laika. Everyone carefully looked up as Laika put the gun down.

"Uh, no, we should get going. Netto, don't sit on the couch, you'll ruin them," said Rosesade as Laika put the gun away.

Netto was a bunch of different colors, the only thing that was still normal colored was a bit of his hair. He cleaned up and sat down a while later.

"I get to pick next! Netto-san, I dare you to say "I love you," to Meiru-san in front of everyone, and make it nice and romantic," said Music with a grin.

Meiru looks at Netto as he turns a light shade of pink. "I-I love you, Meiru-chan," says Netto. "Really?"

Netto looks at the others. "Tell the truth Netto, we'll make it be a truth."

Netto nods, "I-I really do like you." "Oh, Netto," says Meiru dreamily. Netto turns red as Meiru hugs him and kisses him on the cheek.

"A new romnace starts," says Rosesade, "Okay, next we dare Blues to go into any street in Net City and do the chicken dance. Ask people to join in and do that for at least ten minutes. I'll tell you when it's time."

"Do I have to?" asked Blues. "Well, if you don't then we would shove all your operators in the closet and you navis in the cyber closet."

Everyone glares at Blues to make a descion. "Um…fine." Blues plugs himself in and chooses a street in Net City. To his dismay, all the streets had at least 10-20 navis on them.

He starts the dance and asking people to join in. Most navis give him weird looks and a few joins in, but those were kid navis.

"O-kay, I get to choose the next one! We bring in Gutsman for the next one," says Music as she calls Dekao.

"Hello?"

"Hi Dekao! We are having a truth or dare fanfiction! Can you come here and we need to use Gutsman for this dare."

"Is Meiru-chan there?"

"Hai!"

"I'll be there faster then you can say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!" says Dekao as he hangs up.

Music sighs, "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. The word to say when you don't know what to say."

"Is that what it really means?" asked Laika. "Hai, pretty weird, I know."

_Play Jepordy theme song once or twice (or 50 times) while we wait for Dekao to come._

The door opens as Dekao runs in, out of breath, "I…bet you…couldn't say…the word before I got here."

"Actully, Music said the word and the definition and we played the Jeporady theme song about 50 times," said Rosesade as Dekao sat down on the couch across from Meiru.

"Who are you?" "I'm Rosesade, Laika's sister."

"Okay, Gutsman, we dare you to take an IQ quiz and show everyone the results. Oh, and I'll throw this in, once in a while, tell us your answear for a question."

They bring up a IQ quiz for kids and Gutsman starts the quiz.

"Okay, while Gutsman does that, um, Rockman, we dare you to punch Forte," says Rosesade. "I would like to do that, but what's the reason other then the truth or dare thing?"

"Uh…Forte hurt Roll on the date," lied Music. "How do you know?" "I saw everything through the tracker we planted."

"That's a good reason." Rockman walks over to the cyber closet and opens the door. He punches Forte and Roll runs back to the cyber couches.

"Hell's Rolling!"

"Rock Buster!"

"Um…why don't you guys net battle? You can go battle on the first floor."

The two disappear as Music checks the time on her cyber watch, "It's been like half an hour, let's ring Blues back."

Music disappears and comes back a little later with Blues. "How long has it been?"

"Half an hour, we lost track of time. That was funny though. Next, Blues and Enzan-san have to do the Numa Numa dance!"

"Do we have to?" asked Enzan. "Do you want to spend about half an hour in the closet?" asks Rosesade.

Everyone gave a look to the two that meant, 'If you're not doing that, then in that half hour we'll strangle you.'

Rosesade turns on the the music as Enzan and Blues start the dance and the whole time Music, Pride, Netto, Dekao, and Meiru were recording it with their PETs and Music through her visor.

After they were done, everyone except Enzan and Blues were laughing, even Laika and Searchman were laughing a bit.

"This would be a nice video for YouTube," said Rosesade as she loaded it from Music's visor to the screen on the wall.

"How did you know about the dance?" asked Netto between laughs. "**You** emailed me that video when you were bored," growled Enzan.

"Would you like to go in the closet and beat yourself up for a bit?" asks Rosesade once she stopped laughing.

Enzan walked into the closet and shut the door. "I guess he just wants to get away from thew truth or dares. Okay, we're starting to run out here. For now, Gutsman, how's the test?"

"Which can cause a disease, de gutse? 5.I don't know."

"Which one did you pick, Gutsman?" asked Rosesade. "I picked baldness, de gutse."

Everyone held in a laugh as Gutsman continued the quiz. "What's next?"

"Should I read a few more before you do more truth and dares, de gutse?" Rosesade nodded, "We're starting to run out."

"Which is not a fruit, de gutse? 5.I don't know. I pick mango, de gutse. Which is most like a fork, de gutse? 5. I don't know. I picked hammer, de gutse."

"Are you faking this Gutsman?" asks Meiru. He shook his head, "Gutsman smart, huh, de gutse?"

"Smart enough that I will never let you help Enzan-sama, or anyone at IPC," said Blues, "Maybe the servants that serve the upper staff, but most likely not."

Gutsman looked proud of himself knowing he was smart enough to help someone.

"Okay, Enzan, are you done beating yourself up?" Enzan comes out of the closet and looks at Gutsman's answears. "Is he faking that?"

The others shook their heads. "Okay, next we bring in Anetta."

After a while, Anetta comes in. "Okay, Enzan, you and Anetta have to," Rosesdae finished by clapping her hands with a smirk on her face.

"Okay!" Anetta pushes Enzan into the closet and shuts the door after she goes in.

"Now I guess we bring in Ring. Let's call her." Rosesade calls Mary.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mary. I'm Rosesade and we are doing a truth or dare fanfic. Can you send Ring over?"

"Sure. Plug-in! Ring! Transmission!"

Ring comes over and is shoved into the cyber closet along with Blues. "You can figure out what's going to happen. Now we go to a break until the next chapter!"

"Hey, what are you doing?" asks Nylorac as she comes in. "Oh, you were asleep so we went ahead without you. It's the end of the chapter, so please keep reviewing! We're running short of the dares and truths," says Rosesade.

"Okay, and thanks to those who read and thanks more to those who reviewed! This is Nylorac-chan and Rosesade and we'll see you next chapter!"

**END CHAPTER**


End file.
